


Insomnia

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Linchpin [2]
Category: Original Work, Ragnarok Online
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insomnia, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Você já pensou se é isso mesmo que você quer?'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Usei [esse](http://stayintheroom.dreamwidth.org/176471.html) prompt e [essa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDLdJG0BukM) música para escrever.

Câimbra. Intensa, dolorida, repuxando os músculos de uma das panturrilhas ao ponto de obrigá-lo a morder o travesseiro para não soltar um grito. 

Afastou a boca do travesseiro e virou o corpo na cama com dificuldade, evitando mexer o pé da perna dolorida para não piorar o incômodo. Apoiou-se sobre o único braço e piscou com força, reunindo coragem para abrir os olhos e lamentando mentalmente o sono perdido. 

Calculou o horário observando o céu estrelado através da minúscula janela no forro, sentindo-se inquieto ao perceber que não devia ser mais que duas horas da manhã. As estrelas de Alberta não brilhavam tanto quanto as de Geffen, mas ainda serviam de consolo nas madrugadas que ele enfrentava sozinho. Se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse apenas no farfalhar das folhas e o fraco som do mar se quebrando contra as pedras do porto da cidade, poderia se imaginar deitado nos campos ao redor da cidade dos elfos, sentindo a brisa trazida pelo rio Gautelfr brincar com seus cabelos. 

Afastou as cobertas com cuidado, sentando-se na beirada da cama com a respiração suspensa, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer som vindo do outro lado do leito. Deixou os dedos dos pés roçarem no assoalho de madeira, não pretendia se levantar. Estava sentado exatamente debaixo do fecho de luz que conseguia penetrar o quarto pela minúscula janela, sua mão massageando distraidamente o joelho da perna dolorida. 

Sentia falta de Geffen. Não tinha intimidade com as ruas de Alberta, seus pés estranhavam as ruas lisas e bem cuidadas, a comida era muito apimentada, as pessoas falavam muito alto. Tudo ali parecia salgado demais, arenoso demais, lento demais. Sentia-se ofendido quando chamavam Geffen de úmida e enlameada por estar no meio de um lago, e era freqüente ouvir toda sorte de comentários maldosos sobre a cidade dos magos quando admitia em voz baixa que havia estudado lá. 

Tinha estado ocupado demais com o que havia sobrado do próprio corpo para reparar no desconforto que sentia, até havia esquecido dele entre as crises de desespero e os pesadelos, mas podia reconhecer aquela agonia desde o dia em que tinha chegado na casa de Tavian, nove meses atrás. Carregava consigo uma culpa descomunal, que aumentava conforme ele se lembrava do cuidado com o qual o quarto de hóspedes havia sido arrumado, os lençóis estalando de limpos, os travesseiros fofos (dois, como ele gostava), o cheiro de canela que parecia vir de todos os cantos da casa, provavelmente impregnado na madeira que revestia a casa do teto ao chão. Alair não conseguia mais comer canela, mas não sentia falta. 

Agora que já conseguia andar pelos cômodos sem se sentir um intruso, aquele desconforto ganhava força. Sua mão descia estendida nos painéis de madeira, suas unhas se prendendo entre os veios e nós que as mãos firmes de Tavian não tinham conseguido eliminar, o som dos próprios pés grudando nos degraus e no chão de pedra da cozinha, a textura do metal da banheira que o deixava arrepiado dos pés a cabeça quando se sentava para banhar o corpo. Começava a sentir que estava em um ambiente protegido, mas não era seu habitat. Não eram aquelas as texturas que invadiam sua mente antes de dormir e que seu corpo desejava sentir quando acordava. 

Algumas vezes ele dormiu e pensou ainda estar no seu quarto na Academia Mágica. Podia ver os contornos dos móveis nas sombras, ouvir o som delicado da cortina roçando sobre seus livros, mas quando abria os olhos não conseguia ver nada além das sombras que as vigas do teto faziam. Até tinha mudado a posição dos móveis do quarto de hóspedes para se sentir mais próximo de seu antigo quarto, mas parecia que a tentativa tinha piorado sua angústia. 

Naquela noite ele havia sonhado com Aloise. Era a primeira vez que a via em sonho, e até onde podia dizer tinha apenas se lembrado de uma cena aparentemente banal, que nem mesmo ele se lembraria sem parar para pensar um pouco. Seu exame para ser reconhecido como bruxo pela Academia, feito com a companhia da amiga por decisão do professor diante da óbvia dificuldade da garota. Aloise era cega. 

No sonho ele precisava procurar gemas, e ela o acompanhava de perto, retrucando suas reclamações diante da dificuldade da tarefa com a ironia que costumava afastar os outros alunos, mas Alair não se incomodava. Já a conhecia o suficiente para não se sentir intimidado com os comentários ácidos dela. Sentia que ela era honesta demais, e acabava isolada dos outros alunos por não medir as palavras, o exato oposto dele. 

Uma estranha sensação de melancolia acompanhou a lembrança do rosto jovem dela de perfil, os lábios se movendo sem emitir nenhum som, os cílios curtos subindo e descendo conforme seus olhos vazios se moviam. Uma mecha cacheada se desprendeu do coque apertado coberto pelo capuz que ela usava. Detestava o frio da floresta, mantinha as mãos entre os joelhos ossudos e se controlava para não tremer. 

Lembrou-se de quando avançou entre as pernas dela, de quando tirou suas luvas com os dentes e se desfez nos lábios dela, repousando seu corpo sobre o dela e murmurando besteiras enquanto brincava com seus cachos...

Sacudiu a cabeça, passou a palma da mão pelo rosto com raiva. Lembrança errada. Momento errado. Não queria misturar os pensamentos.

Ainda estava na floresta, procurando gemas nos estômagos de animais que viviam nas redondezas, segurando uma pequena faca de caça com a mão direita, a esquerda mantinha o pescoço do animal imóvel, já sem necessidade. Podia sentir o cheiro do sangue preso nas suas narinas, o vapor dos órgãos abertos embrulhando seu estômago. O calor fugia daquele minúsculo corpo rapidamente, e Alair não sabia dizer se permanecia parado para poder se esquentar ou se tinha perdido a motivação.

Nunca soube se tinha realmente pensado e dito tudo o que havia se passado pela sua cabeça naquela madrugada, mas deixou as lembranças fluírem. Queria rever o rosto dela, parar de encarar a floresta azulada e se afastar do sangue, e lamentou não poder adiantar ou atrasar os próprios pensamentos. 

Aloise dizia algo, mas ele não podia ouvir sua voz. A frase apareceu escrita na sua mente, com a letra dele. “Você já pensou se é isso mesmo que você quer?”

Ele não sabia dizer. 

Ouviu um grunhido e se virou para encarar o outro lado da cama, a tempo de ver Tavian se revirando no colchão e deitando de barriga para cima, um dos braços fortes e volumosos sobre o rosto e o outro esticado ao lado do corpo, as cicatrizes rubras contrastando contra o branco do lençol.

Não podia olhar o braço dele sem sentir-se enjoado. Voltou a encarar o chão do quarto tentando respirar devagar, lamentando que não tivesse tentado dormir de novo.

O pé já não estava doendo, a panturrilha ainda incomodava mas nada que impedisse seu sono. Passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e lamentou não ter nenhum fio longo o suficiente para enrolar entre seus dedos. Não restava nada que lembrasse o Alair do sonho, e aquilo parecia mais trágico do que realmente era. E não, não era aquilo que ele queria. 

Sentiu que tinha perdido sua motivação na floresta, naquele sonho. Quis voltar e questionar Aloise a respeito, mas sabia que não a encontraria de novo naquela noite. Ela estava longe demais, ainda apertando as mãos machucadas entre os joelhos para não tremer de frio, com suas pernas longas descobertas graças ao uniforme da Academia. Sozinha. 

Com a única mão segurou o toco do braço direito e se encolheu com os pés apoiados no colchão, tentando manter o corpo aquecido. Imaginou se Aloise estava bem agasalhada naquela noite, com suas cobertas importadas e envolta pelo abraço caloroso do marido. Também queria ser abraçado, _precisava_ ser tocado para saber que não estava delirando. 

Queria saber se um dia voltaria a se sentir de novo, se conseguiria descansar por uma noite inteira sem acordar com o gosto de sangue na sua boca.


End file.
